


You're A Good Reason To Sleep In

by Flyingintospace



Series: 30 days of one shots [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being on vacation with Evgeni is exhausting</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're A Good Reason To Sleep In

Being on vacation with Geno was exhausting.

He wanted to do everything that they could possibly cram into a two week timespan and while it had been fun at first now it was just exhausting.

Evgeni had rambled his plans at Sidney the night before at dinner and it had involved them waking up at six o'clock in the morning and Sidney couldn't do another day of this. He was supposed to be on vacation but was more exhausted then he had been during their longest roadtrip of the year.

So he may have taken matters into his own hands and turned off the alarm clock after Geno had fallen asleep.

The next morning, Sidney woke up actually feeling rested with the sunlight streaming through the the gauzily curtained windows.A glance at the clock showed him that his plan had worked as it was nearing eleven in the morning.

Suddenly a knocking at the hotel room door alerted him to the fact that Geno was sitting up in bed.

He got up donning a housecoat and Sidney watched him accept a room service cart.

When the door was finally shut again, Sidney sat up stretching as Evgeni brought the cart over.

"Morning Sid," Geno said.

"Morning," Sidney said, starting feel guilty that he had made Evgeni miss his plans this morning. "Geno I'm sorry..."

Evgeni shook his head, handing a tray of breakfast food over to him. "I get it Sid. And you know what? You're a good reason to sleep in."


End file.
